


What A Good Girl

by Naughtyplier



Category: Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Excalibur, F/M, Felatio, Foreplay, Fucking, Kissing, Licking, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Scratching, Wet & Messy, baby girl - Freeform, dd/lg, kitten play, throbbing cock, wet pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier





	What A Good Girl

I’ve been watching Molly bounce around the con giddily in her sexy kitty cosplay all night. God she is so fucking sexy. Her corset hugs her perky breasts perfectly, her leggings make her ass so perfect and round. She’s been making Excalibur happy all night. God I can’t wait to get home. I grab her and look at her.  
“Yes Dannykins?” She says and smiles. I wrap my arms around her slender waist, bend down a little and kiss her fervently, moaning softly. My hands slide down her back and squeeze her ass and she jumps a little.  
“Oh hi there.” I say and wink at her. She purrs in my ear and my cock rises to attention. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I slam her against a wall and we laugh, but then I grind against her a little bit. Her laughing quickly turns to whimpering. She raises her head a little, leaving her neck open to attack, and I take full advantage. I nibble and kiss her neck and she moans quietly in my ear, only making my arousal more evident. She breathes in, and then breathes out slowly and steadily. She bites and laps her tongue over the lobe of my ear, making me quiver.  
“Mmmmm, does Excalibur want to come out and play, Danny?” She says sensually. I kiss her again, this time my tongue flirting with hers. I feel her hand glide down my body and stroking my cock through my jeans. I breathe shakily, trying to hold in my moans.  
“Excalibur and I want to make you happy tonight, Miss Kitty. You don’t mind, do you?” She creeps her hand up my neck to the back of my head, feeling her fingers inch her way through my hair. She pulls on it, and I moan vociferously.  
“That’s what Miss Kitty likes to hear, baby.” She whispers in my ear.  
“Let’s go home. I absolutely cannot resist putting my hands and mouth all over you anymore. I’ve tried to hold back, but watching you bounce around the con in this sexy corset, your tight ass in these leggings, hearing your collar jingle, and your purrs…I can’t take it anymore.” In a heated moment I kiss her lustfully, forcing my tongue in her mouth and squeezing her breasts. I feel her body and hear her voice quiver to my touch.  
“Mmmmm Daddy, more please?”  
“It seems like my pretty little kitty is starting to give in.” She bites her lower lip, her eye glazed over with lust. I feel her nails scratch down my back, and I groan. “Such a naughty kitten. Does Daddy need to punish Kitty when we get home?” I ask.  
“I think so. Kitty’s been so naughty. Kitty needs to be put in her place, Daddy.” I press my hips against her more tightly.  
“Mmmmm, Daddy!”  
“That’s right, that’s what Daddy likes to hear.” I slide my hand down her leggings and push her panties to the side and feel how soaked she is. I kiss her to muffle her moans. I pull my hand out and show her my soaked fingers. Her cheeks flush instantly.  
“Oh my!” She says giggly.  
“Seems like Kitty’s soaking wet. Maybe if you’re a good girl, Daddy will help you.” I stick my fingers in her mouth and she licks them clean. God I fucking love it when she does that.  
“Kitty wants to go home, baby.” She says with a pleading gaze.  
“I bet she does. Be a good little kitty and Daddy might give you a treat.” She moans softly.  
“Does it begin with an ‘ex’ and end with a ‘calibur’?” She grins slyly.  
“If you’re a good enough kitty, maybe.” I grind against her, and she cries out.  
“You want to go home baby girl?” She moans and rubs my throbbing cock. She nods profusely and I kiss her deeply as she presses her hand against my groin a little more, causing me to whimper.  
“Baby girl likes Daddy’s big cock, huh?” I say in a seductive tone. She bites her bottom lip and looks at me with big eyes.  
“Daddy, please? Can we go home?” She looks down at my long, hard member. “I’ll make it worth your while, baby.”  
“I don’t know I love seeing you like this, begging for Daddy’s cock.” She whimpers.  
“Daddy, please.” She starts pouting. I kiss her.  
“Okay baby girl. We’ll go home.” She reaches down and grabs my ass and I jump a bit.  
“Your baby girl’s a little frisky.” I put her down, and kiss her.  
“I’ll be back, I’m going to tell Arin we’ll be leaving, okay sweetie?” I start to leave when she grabs my hand. She signals for me to come down to her level. With our heights being vastly different, it makes me chuckle at times how adorably short she is. I come down to face her. She holds me tightly, and I hold her back. I kiss her forehead and smile at her.  
“I love you, baby.” She says. I melt every time she says it. I never thought I’d find a girl like her.  
“And I you. I’ll be back. Then Daddy will treat her baby girl right tonight. Fuck, you look so sexy baby.” I bite my lower lip and she bites my neck and I whimper in her ear. I kiss her cheek and go off to find Arin.  
“Jesus Danny where have you been?” Arin asks as I approach him.  
“Molly and I are getting tuckered out, so I think we’re going to leave Arin. Just thought I’d let you know.”  
“Okay bro. Have a good night!”  
“You too!” I walk back to Molls seeing her sitting on the floor with her back up against the wall. I come up to her and lift her and carry her superman style.  
“Mmmmmm Baby girl. Are you ready to go home?” She crashes her lips into mine sliding her tongue in my mouth.  
“What do you think, Daddy?”  
“I’ll say yes.” I chuckle. I manage to carry Molly, make out with her and get to the car with me barely looking where I’m going. I lift her and put her into the passenger’s seat. I hold both her hands and kiss her forehead. I pull away, but she grabs the collar of my shirt and kisses me deeply. Her hands go up my shirt, and her nails scratch down my sides. She breaks the kiss and looks at me and bites her bottom lip.  
“Such a naughty girl you are. What did I say about being a good girl for Daddy?”  
“What if I don’t want to be a good girl though?” She raises an eyebrow.  
“Then I’ll have to control when you cum tonight. And I know how much you hate that.” She whines softly.  
“But Daddy I-“  
“No buts. If you’re a naughty girl tonight, you get punished. Be good to Daddy and Daddy will be good to you. Now let’s go home.” I kiss her forehead again and close her door, and go around and get in the car and drive home.

I pull into the garage and I take off my seatbelt, get out of the car and walk around and assist Molls. I open the door and she turns her body towards me. She shivers a little bit.  
“Is my baby girl cold?” She nods and I take my leather jacket off and put it around her shoulders and I wrap my arms around her. We touch noses and smile. She kisses me lightly on the lips, and then I feel her hands wandering towards my belt buckle. Before she manages to undo it, I carry her in my arms into the house. I take her to the bedroom, lay her on the bed and kiss her deeply, sliding the straps of her corset off her shoulders.  
“I have a surprise for you. Wait a second, baby girl, okay?” She pouts.  
“But babyyyy.” I kiss her again, biting her lip and tugging it.  
“I promise it’ll be worth it.” I wink at her and leave the room. 

A few minutes later I come open the door a little bit.  
“Daddy, I’ve been a good girl, please show me.” I flail an arm through the cracked open door being silly. She laughs.  
“Baby girl are you sure you can handle Daddy tonight?” I open the door and see her kneeling on the bed wearing nothing but purple and black stripe thigh high socks and black lace booty shorts.  
“Oooo. Captain America I see.” She says while feeling up my shirt, then slipping her fingers underneath the elastic band of my tight blue shorts.  
“Mmmmm baby girl you know how to get Daddy’s blood pumping, don’t you?”  
“I try my best to keep Daddy happy. Now are you sure you can handle your baby girl tonight?” She asks while rubbing my hardening member, almost peeking out from my shorts; I moan softly.  
“Baby girl you know you don’t need to worry about me.” I kiss her deeply and pinch her already hard nipples. She moans and I kiss down the side of her neck. She feels up the back of my Captain America shirt and scratches down making me groan in her ear. She starts to fall back onto the bed and pulls me with her. I kiss her fervently with passion, kissing down her neck to her chest, sucking on her nipples and biting them gently. She groans a little louder and runs her fingers through my hair and pulls it hard, making me moan out loud, sending shockwaves through my body. I trail my lips back up to her face and place my mouth on hers, our tongues caressing one another. I end the kiss and start grinding my hips against hers and she yanks my shirt off. She scratches her nails up and down my back making me moan and I bite Molly’s neck.  
“Baby girrrrrrl, you’re making Daddy feel so fucking good. What a good girl you are, pleasing Daddy.” I continue grinding my hips against her, making her moan out loud enough for the neighbors to hear. “Shhh. The neighbors might hear you Baby girl.”  
“Mmmmm I don’t care Daddy.” She groans out.  
“Oh? So you want to let everyone know how good Daddy’s treating you? How good he’s making you feel?” I continue grinding against her and she cries out more.  
“Ahhh! God, fuck yes Daddy.”  
“Baby girl wants everyone to know how much she loves Daddy’s big throbbing cock, doesn’t she?” She bellows in deep pleasure.  
“Fuck! Yes Daddy yes!” She slides her hands down my back, grabbing my ass tightly and pushing my hips into hers. I barely graze my fingers over her panties, over her clit, and she squirms and cries out wanting more.  
“Baby, does your aching wet pussy need attention?” I ask her. I tease her by slowly sliding my fingers up and down her pussy lips through her panties.  
“Mmmmm Daddy, please don’t tease me. I’ve been a good girl tonight, please don’t!” I kiss her lips, and kiss and lick down her neck making her whimper. I grab and massage her breasts and trail my tongue down the middle of her chest and pinch and tug on her nipples making her whine. I swirl my tongue around her left nipple.  
“Daddy please!” She pulls my hair, making my body go weak for a second and I moan out.  
“You know Daddy’s weakness, baby girl, and you take full advantage of that. I have no choice but to punish you now.” I lick down the middle of her stomach, and I slide her panties over to the side to see her soaking wet pussy. I kiss up and down her pussy, letting her feel me lightly nibble on her lips with my lips. I pull her panties off and take off my shorts and kneel between her legs. I bring my face up to hers and kiss her deeply and moan softly as I feel her stroking my cock.  
“Mmmmm, Daddy, lick baby girl’s pussy please.” She says as she rubs my cock harder, making me moan louder.  
“Oh baby, mmmmmm. Does baby girl’s clit need some attention?” I bite her neck and make her groan softly.  
“Yes Daddy please, please!!!” I lick and suck on her nipples. Hearing her whimper is making my cock harder. I lick down her stomach, biting and licking random spots on her body. Her breathing is heavy; her fingers are running through my hair and tugging on it a little, making me groan. I go down lower and feel her smooth, soft pussy, feeling between her lips just enough to feel how wet she is.  
“Mmmmm. Baby girl you’re soaking wet.” I lick up and down every soaked, aching inch except her clit and she whines and twitches, begging me to lick her clit. I look up at her. “Awww. Does my baby girl need her clit licked?”  
“Mmmmm yes Daddy please lick my clit, please?” I swirl my tongue around her clit for a few seconds, hearing her moan and scream in pleasure is making me want to fuck her perfect little pink pussy. I stop and slide my tongue deeply in her tight wet hole, wiggling it around making her scream.  
“Mmmm that’s right Baby girl let the neighbors know how good Daddy’s tongue is making you feel.” I flick my tongue inside her tight wet pussy a little bit longer, making her wail out in pleasure. I come back up to her face and she’s out of breath. I kiss her, giving her a taste of her juicy pussy.  
“Daddy please lick my clit more, please! Make me cum!” I continue to kiss her and rub my cock against her clit making her moan.  
“You’ve been such a naughty girl, haven’t you?” I ask. She squirms a little underneath me and groans.  
“Daddy, I’ve been so naughty. Mmm, all these dirty thoughts going through my head about you. I really need a punishment.” I get off of her and roll her on her stomach and scratch down her back and spank her ass several times and she yelps in pleasure and groans ‘Daddy’ under her breath. I get up on my knees and I pull her by the arms up to my level and hold her up by her hair. I slide my hands around her waist and work my way up to cupping her breasts with my hands, massaging them and kissing and licking her neck. Every time my cock brushes up against her pussy she groans loudly.  
“Fuck Baby girl I want you so badly.” I slide the tip of my cock inside her tight pussy and tease her and she gasps.  
“Fuck me Daddy! Please, please, please fuck me!” I slide the tip in and out slowly, teasing her more. She moans and whines, begging me to please her.  
“Oh I love it when you beg and plead for me baby girl.” I whisper and I lick the tendril of her ear. I grab her hips and slide my member in her, making her whimper loudly. I thrust in and out of her slowly at first, making her groan and beg for more.  
“Daddy! Ahhh! More baby more!” I run my tongue lightly against her shoulder up her neck making her shiver. I spank her ass and fuck her harder, making her scream out in immense pleasure. She digs her nails into my thighs, breathing heavily.  
“Mmmmm does my baby girl like Daddy’s long, hard throbbing cock?” I say slowly and seductively in her ear. She grabs the back of my neck and scratches it, leaving a mark. I sit on my knees and she turns around to face me, also sitting on her knees and riding my cock.  
“Ah! Daddy! Yes I love it!” She rides me slowly at first, making us both groan and moan into each other’s mouths. I kiss all over her neck and chest; she bounces on my cock faster, sending waves of pleasure over my entire body. I can’t even talk it feels so good.  
“Ah, baby, fuck! More, ride Daddy’s cock more, baby girl please! Uhhhh baby ju-j-just like that…Ahhh, goddammit baby girl!” I white knuckle the sheets and lie flat on the bed while Molly still rides me hard causing the both of us to moan and cry out with every movement. She bends down, bringing her face close to mine.  
“Ahhh, mmmmmm! Baby girl really loves Daddy’s cock, give me more!” I roll us over and I lie on top of her, kissing her neck, slowly thrusting my cock in and out of her tight pussy and rubbing and pinching her nipples as she digs her nails into my back whining and begging for more.  
“Mmmm, you like this baby?” She balls the sheets into her fists, bites her bottom lip and nods whining softly. “Good. Means Excalibur is doing his job.” I bite the soft, warm flesh of her left breast and start pumping my cock in and out of her faster and rubbing her clit. I kiss her lips muffling her moans, sliding my tongue between her lips, caressing her tongue.  
“Daddy I’m so close, make baby girl cum. Pound my tight, wet little pussy and make your baby girl scream.” I take her legs and put them over my shoulders and pound my cock into her pussy, making her wail.  
“Mmm how close is baby girl? Huh?” I say while burying my cock deep inside her. She moans and screams at the top of her lungs.  
“Baby keep…ahhh! Mmmmm keep rubbing my clit baby please! I’m so close, please!” I rub her clit faster and fuck her harder, making her cry out to cum. Feeling her tight wet little pussy pulsating around my rock hard throbbing member, my body and hers tensing up, our moaning getting louder, our hips crashing into each other harder. She flips us over and rides my cock harder and faster with each thrust. I grab her hips and push them down on mine so she can feel every inch of throbbing in her tight hole; she screams.  
“Ahhhh!!! Keep bouncing your sweet ass on my cock baby! Mmmm!” I slide my hands up her body, trailing them over her soft skin. I cup her breasts, squeezing them tightly causing her to whimper. I scratch down her body leaving marks; I can’t keep my hands off of her and just explore her body. She rides my cock faster and I feel her start to tense up and I hear her breathing get shallower. She bends down and kisses me deeply; feeling her tongue in my mouth makes my body tingle.  
“Mmmmm, does my baby girl need to cum?”  
“Ahhh! Yes Daddy, I need to cum! Please make me cum! Please! Please!!!”  
“Aw, how badly does she need to cum?” She whimpers riding me more.  
“So badly Daddy.” I hold her hips stationary and start to fuck her harder than ever before, making her whine, and moan, and scream.  
“Be a good girl and cum for Daddy, baby.” I feel her entire body tense up and her pussy clench around my throbbing cock. My body gets warm and my hips buckle as I feel my orgasm approaching.  
“Ahhh! Daddy I’m cumming!” I feel her pussy pulsate as she cries out in pleasure from her orgasm.  
“Mmmmm what a good girl, cumming for Daddy.” I say and she moans loudly. I cum soon after, my hips buckling, scratching my nails down her back, filling her sweet pussy up. Her body slowly relaxes and she collapses on top of me, panting, myself also out of breath. I pull out and she gets off me and lays by my side.  
“Mmmm. We definitely needed that baby.” She says running her fingers though my hair. I look deeply into her eyes and kiss her.  
“I agree. I love you babe.” I snuggle closer to her and she rests her head on my chest, placing her hand on it.  
“I love you too Dannykins.” She looks up at me and kisses me deeply, slipping her tongue in my mouth.  
“Oooo, doesn’t seem like my baby girl has had enough yet.” I say seductively.  
“Baby girl is ready whenever Daddy is ready.” She scratches her nails down my chest.  
“Mmm. Give Daddy about a half hour, then he’ll be rarin’ to go again. But until then, Daddy will keep you occupied.” I start kissing down her body, about halfway down her stomach when Molly speaks up.  
“Baby, what are you doing? I didn’t expect-“ I look at her lustfully, and she stops talking, and looks back.  
“Daddy’s got a mess he needs to be cleaned up.”


End file.
